


Fire And Blood

by Spitfire_Marmoran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, First actual fic I write, Hurt/Comfort, I was listening to the GoT Ost, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire_Marmoran/pseuds/Spitfire_Marmoran
Summary: Nothing ever lasts, especially peace; peace is as ephemeral as human lives.When Keith finally discovers how cruel the world can be it is already late, he finds himself in the middle of a war he never asked to be part of, playing a major part of it where his decisions and every word can shift the tides to either side.  Love, hate, a haunting past, and dragons surround him demanding answers he doesn't have, leading him to unravel them with every step he takes.





	1. Shattered Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So... Basically, this is some sort of Au I came up when I was listening specifically to Fire and blood aka the Targaryen's theme (I believe), and this idea came to my mind so I just... started to write. 
> 
> If there are any grammar mistakes or something like that I really apologize, English is just a second language, not my native one, sorry. I hope you enjoy this and I'll try to update as often as I can.

The wind blew as the sun started to come up, the first rays of the sun illuminating the mountains, all of them covered in white as the soon to melt snow shone brightly early in the morning.

Two horses could be seen galloping through the woods, still dark, but lit enough to find the way back if needed. Laughter could be heard as the two young men galloped in a race, a simple game that to them meant pure happiness and bliss before a storm, not even them were aware of.

"Keith! Slow down, wait!" The older one called as he stopped his horse, waiting to see if the other heard him, and when he saw the other stop he motioned him to follow, a bright smile adorning his face as he led the way somewhere else.

"What is it?" Keith indeed slowed down, definitely going now by his side instead of trying to pass him, however, when he didn't get a response after various attempts he frowned "Shiro?... Where are we going? We're getting away from-... Wow..."

"You like it?" Shiro smiled at the entrance of a cave, to then look at him and make his horse stand beside the other "Let's go inside"

"No! Shiro, you don't know what's in there, we can't take the horses in... No, it's not safe, let's go back and-"

"Keith... Have I ever got you in trouble?"

"No" Was all he could manage to say, looking at Shiro like that, so eager and so happy wasn't a common view lately, or in general; sure, Shiro smiled, but not so wide, or not so carelessly. "Never"

"Then trust me... Come on, I know you'll love the place"

As Shiro went ahead Keith could only take a deep breath and sigh, inside the cave it was even darker than in the woods, just a few rays made its way in, but he could barely see the other's silhouette, but it was worth it. What Keith found inside was nothing but paradise, the place was warm, oddly enough. A lake in the middle surrounded by some vegetation; it was like something one would only find in books, in fairy tales about the beasts and mythical creatures everyone feared but no one had really seen.

"Come on let's swim a bit" Suddenly Shiro was by his side, smiling and offering to help him dismount, and of course Keith couldn't refuse such an offer.

Once both dismounted and Keith had looked almost all around the place both finally discarded their clothes, getting in the water, swimming. Laughing and enjoying the place, the company, but nothing really lasts.

"Hey Keith"

"Hm?"

"I love you"

"... I love you too"

Both males smiled and shared a kiss, full of love and happiness that words couldn't describe for it was unique, it had a whole new meaning to what everyone had ever said or assumed. When they really had no time left, both got ready, heading back to the castle.

The way back was silent, but pleasant, but by the time they arrived everything seemed to be chaos. Everyone was either pacing around or running in different directions.

"Lord Shirogane! Lord Kogane! Oh thank Goodness both are here, we're in a dire situation, the council is waiting just for you two" Both Shiro and Keith looked at each other to then follow the man, neither of them really paying attention for they suspected what said dire situation meant.

As two large doors opened and both stepped in the room went silent. Both Shiro and Keith took their places, and the bickering resumed, Matthew giving the quick summary to the newcomers.

"... Well... As we were saying, the southern kingdom is starting to expand its forces, it has to be stopped before it can get to the eastern kingdom, if it does we'll be surrounded and we won't be able to do anything"

"I can go to the south... I... can try to settle things down, find a way for us to cooperate and keep them as far away from here as possible avoiding war and-"

"And what if it doesn't work Kogane? You're not a diplomat, you can barely hold your horses you'll lose control before the new King and things will get worse, and as much as I hate to admit it we'd need you here... You're the best strategist we have, we can't afford to lose you that way, they'd surely kill you as soon as they get to know it's you"

"Lance is right Keith... it'd be better if you stayed and-"

"And what Shirogane?... Keep my arms crossed? This is my land, I'm going to fight!"

"Your land?" Lance laughed and shook his head "No, no. You got it wrong here, you're something like the outcast, an outsider that settled down here, I still don't even know why you're here"

"Lance..."

"What?... It's the truth, he wasn't born here, he doesn't even know where he's from"

Silence filled the room, no one dared to say a thing, the tension between the Lords was increasing and it wasn't helping.

"Alliances could help, but knowing the people from the eastern kingdom they'll want something to guarantee it'll last... Marriage perhaps... I'm not sure" Matt crossed his arms as he sat beside the window, not really wanting to see Lance and Keith glare daggers at each other. Their rivalry only got worse as time passed.

"If that's the case I offer myself for-"

"No... Lance it'd have to be Shiro... He's the one in charge here... "

Keith froze after Hunk's words, Lance's protests became dull, just another noise in the background as Keith looked at Shiro, anxious, nervous, expecting him to say no to that marriage and instead send him to the south to negotiate, even though Lance was right, and he'd most likely make things worse, or die, but he'd rather be dead than see Shiro with someone else out of duty.

"I agree with Lance, marriage is too-"

"I'll do it..." Shiro got up from his seat and just turned to look at the symbol behind him. A winged lion devouring what seemed to be a devil. He took a deep breath and then started to give orders "Matt, send a letter asking for an audience to the eastern kingdom, if needed, beg king Alfor to listen to me. Lance, start to get everything for the marriage ready, work with Matt. Hunk, gather ten of your men and leave to the south you'll try to negotiate, you leave today, if the negotiation backfires we'll at least have the eastern kingdom on our side, we need to win time. Keith, I need you to check the maps and start to plan the defenses of the area, I need everything covered. Everything... Everyone, leave me alone"

"Yes sire" it was just once sound from everyone, everyone but one person.

"I said everyone Keith," Said man gulped and frowned, heading to the doors if anything to close them.

"I'm not leaving... You can't do this, you know no matter what the marriage is not worth it Takashi"

"I'm not asking you"

"I'm not asking for permission to talk... Takashi, Lotor will get suspicious, he must have already had his pawns all across the land, he'll get to know and he'll just attack, he won't care. Let me go with Hunk! Stop this, please, I can solve this, I know that this time I-"

"Keith... I'm not asking you, I said leave... I know why you're opposing..."

"Takashi I-..."

"Keith... it's better this way... What we have up until now is a sin... If anyone gets to know they'll blame you, even if I say otherwise... they'll kill you... I won't let that happen, I made my decision and no one will change it. Now leave"

Keith groaned and just looked down knowing damn well Takashi indeed wouldn't change his mind, but neither would him.

Keith had no option but to do as he was told. Time passed and negotiations never worked. Neither did the marriage, and they had no option but to fight, the only thing they had in advantage was both the climate and the land. Lotor knew nothing of the territory, unlike his father, he lacked knowledge about the north, and that was something Keith used on his favor.

He took every little chance, every little advantage he had to keep his land and people safe, often disobeying orders, heading to the front lines, fighting restlessly, until Shiro put a stop to that. The man dragged Keith away and to a dark room, shoving him against the wall while glaring daggers.

"You nearly died"

"It's a lie"

"No, it's not Keith! Don't you dare lie to me. Hunk already told me they're using every single resource they have... Keith, they're searching for dragons, the south once was plagued with them, what tells you there are not some left, hiding somewhere. I don't want you in the front lines, not anymore. If Lotor finds the dragons he'll kill you"

"And I'm not asking you, sire." Keith freed himself from his grip and looked at him dead in the eye "Your orders were clear, reinforce the defenses and fight them away. It's what I'm doing sire, I won't stop, not because of you not because of anyone"

"This isn't your land"

"It isn't yours either"

"Keith"

"Takashi... "

Both looked at each other dead in the eye, before Shiro made the first move, kissing Keith like there was no tomorrow to then rest their foreheads together.

"I don't want to lose you... Not you Keith, not now... I need you alive, by my side"

"Did I leave? I am still here Takashi, I never left, you were the one to put distance between us, even after you got a negative from Alfor. You pushed me away... Just tell me who left who... Who abandoned the other, Takashi?"

"And I regret it. Keith... Don't make me lock you in a cell, I'll do anything to keep you from fighting"

"Anything?..."

"... Anything"

"Then let's leave"

"What?..."

"You said it, it's not my land, and it isn't yours, we both know this war would be over before it even started had we fought for our land... Let's leave Shiro, just you and I, no one knows about the cave, we could hide there and -"

"Are you listening to yourself?... Keith that's handing everyone to Lotor in a silver tray... We can't-"

"Then I'll fight... And don't tell me what to do. I'm not leaving your side Takashi, but if you don't stop fighting... Don't ask me to do as well"

Keith looked at him one last time, hurt, sad, screaming Shiro to just abandon everything and run away with him, but seeing the other still wouldn't change his mind he composed himself and left the room. Once more, it'd be a long cold night.

 


	2. The Beginning

The weather was lovely, flowers bloomed all around the garden while the rays of the sun covered everything, not a single corner left untouched by its light and warmth.

Children ran around the castle, laughing and chasing each other, playing and dreaming of being knights, of defending their land from strangers, while in the meantime, adults discussed what needed to be done.

"My Lord... he's just a baby, he's not at fault of his father's crimes"

"A baby that could betray us whenever he pleases as soon as he grows up"

The man groaned, shaking his head no. That morning, a man was found near a river, badly injured, almost agonizing, but holding tightly onto the only thing he had left, a baby, his baby; his first and only son. The conflicts in the sought had been getting worse day by day and as a consequence the man had to leave, taking his son with him to try and save him, give him a better life, even if he died while trying.

As soon as the man was spotted, just by being from the southern kingdom he was treated like a criminal, the baby taken away from him to then take the man to a cell until the council decided what to do.

So far, it wasn't good, both the baby and the father would be executed, that until another Lord stepped in, getting closer to the King, only to whisper, barely audible even for them.

"May I remind you, my King, that the child you so adore, and you so insist to protect, is also from the southern kingdom... What makes the difference?"

The king just tensed, gulping to then look at the Lord, everyone knew the king had a son, one that right now was playing with the sons of the other Lords, not caring about anything, just being happy, however, what no one knew is that his son was dead, even before it could be born, and so, when the baby was found, in a similar situation, he was taken away, never getting to know where he really came from, always being addressed as the young prince. If anyone were to know, the king didn't want to imagine what could happen. "Don't you dare say a thing"

"Then forgive the man and his child, they represent no danger to us"

"Never"

"Then everyone shall know the truth about our precious little prince"

Once more the king became tense, raising his hand for everyone to be quiet.

"The child will live, he'll be raised by Lord Kogane so we can keep an eye on the child, but the father will be executed this evening, and that's my last word"

When everyone left, Lord Kogane just looked at the king, shaking his head in disapproval to then look at the baby that now was in his arms. "One wouldn't expect you to be so cold towards a child, nor his father"

"It's the law the one that is cruel"

"I thought you were the king..."

"... Raise that child, and you better raise him well, or else-..."

"Or else? I'll be imprisoned? Tortured? Executed like that poor man you just sentenced to death?"

"Don't question me"

"I won't, but I'm devastated to see your final word..."

Lord Kogane just let out a small chuckle, bitter, full of pain and deception, but at least he managed to get the baby safe, he got the baby a life he didn't need to deserve.

When Lord Kogane finally had the chance to go to the cells, without being interrupted, the first thing he did as soon as he saw the baby's father was show him his baby, make a guard open the cell and let the man hold the child, it'd be the last time after all.

"He's fine, no harm will be delivered to him... I'm sorry I couldn't save your life, my friend, I know you committed no crime nor sin, and I'm really sorry of your destiny"

"Life is cruel... I shall thank you for at least saving my son" The man smiled, looking up at the Lord to then play a bit with his son, it'd be the last time he'd see his little smile, and he regretted the fact that he wouldn't be able to see him grow, play with him, help him correct his mistake and help him get up whenever he falls.

"Does he have a name?"

The man nodded, caressing his little cheek to then give him a small kiss "Keith... That's his name"

"Then he shall keep it" Lord Kogane smiled, taking the baby back from the man when the guards came to retrieve the man.

"Please take good care of him" The man then took off a necklace, a small symbol dangling as a pendant, only to leave it on top of the child's sleeping figure chest. "Give it to him when he's old enough"

It was sad for the Lord, and as if the child knew what would happen to his father, he started to cry, first, quietly, as if having a nightmare, and then, as time passed, louder. The execution wasn't public, thankfully, but the Lord was still forced to attend it, the baby's cries filling the atmosphere. He was glad the child wouldn't know of any of it, because it'd be a tragedy.

The weather was lovely, flowers bloomed all around the garden while the rays of the sun covered everything, not a single corner left untouched by its light and warmth, and in the meantime, innocent blood was spilled without reason, a heartless King watched silently, a Lord made a silent promise to the executed man over and over again, while a crying child's destiny laughed.


	3. A Bad Omen And Dreams

The world wasn't peaceful at all, in reality, it had never been. What some people called 'peaceful times' were nothing but an omen, the prelude of destruction they'd have to go through, an upcoming storm no one could escape.

Ashes were all that remained from a fire that consumed everything, cruel and unforgiving, taking innocent lives as it advanced; no one was expecting it, no one was expecting that attack, less having on mind the fact the place was part of the empire. They were part of it, so why would they be the subject of such cruel act?

The smoke made the atmosphere heavy, making it harder to breath, he could hear his name being called, but it was faint, he couldn't recognize the place, he couldn't recognize anyone; thankfully, no one he knew was around, but still, the feeling was there, it wouldn't go away nor subside, and the screams only made it worse. Everything was chaos, wherever he turned, he'd be faced with fire and people running away desperately.

"Keith!" He heard his name over and over again until he found the source. "Keith! Keith!" When he finally found the person he looked around, trying to find a way to help them out. He reached for them, tried to get close and help them, but it was impossible.

"Keith!!" Whoever was calling for him was desperate, and suddenly he found himself running towards them, but they were far, further than he had noticed, the distance seemed to grow longer instead of allowing him closer, and every step he took was heavy, he couldn't breathe, there was nothing he could do and the voice faded, leaving him alone in the middle of pure chaos were flames consumed everything.

"Keith!" Keith woke up with a loud gasp, sitting abruptly while sweating. Lately, he had been having the same nightmare, and every time he was about to help the person behind the flames or about to pass out in the dream he woke up, not knowing why he felt so empty afterward. He looked around, only to find a girl smiling at him. It was only then that Keith fully woke up and snapped back to reality. "Your father is waiting for you... Remember? Breakfast and then you'd go out with him and Matt to the council."

"Katie... I'm sorry I... Forgot." That was a poor excuse, one the girl didn't believe the slightest, but it'd have to do.

"Nightmare again?... You've been having those more often now, you didn't have as many when we were little. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, perhaps it's something I've read."

"You barely read nowadays, everything is sword combat and blah blah blah."

As the girl made some faces the atmosphere became lighter. Keith could only smile as he shook his head and laughed at the female's voice. It was funny how she'd manage to make him feel better any time; after all, Katie was the type of girl that would reduce her intellect to silly jokes only to make his friend smile, either that or say something so smart his friend couldn't understand it and therefore make him laugh because of it. When Katie left the room he was finally able to get ready for the day; fortunately, it didn't take long, and Keith was done in mere moments.

Going to the council wasn't something he liked, he just stood outside all the time, he wasn't allowed in, nor the others, except for Matt since his father had passed away a few years ago and he was now the Lord of his household, the only other exception was prince Takashi, who was learning to make sure that when the King passed away he'd be ready to take over, something the other Lords weren't worried about, Takashi was an intelligent guy, he was smart, cautious, but also gentle and caring; everyone knew that when time came he'd be a good King, perhaps better than his father was.

Arriving on time was something he was used to, his father was always punctual after all, the man always said that when one arrived late then one wasn't there at all, it didn't matter what or how, but one always had to be there with some spare time; the only negative side was that he wasn't to wait alone, the son of Lord McClain, Lance, wasn't someone he liked. The past between them might have been nice, full of laughter and childish games, but as they grew up they grew distant, a rivalry raising its walls, and not only did it affect them, but the two households, usually it was just the two of them waiting outside the room, but there were special occasions when Lance didn't attend, and Keith always felt relieved whenever that happened.

Steps could be heard getting closer and closer, and the guy didn't even raise his head to look at the person, why bother? The King was already inside, and most of the Lords just offered a small wordless smile before patting his back and walking in, disappearing behind the doors as they closed silently, a solemn vibe filling the room and hallway as they focused on their duty and Keith just waited, thinking about everything and nothing depending on the circumstances.

"Waiting on McClain, Keith?"

"Your Highness-!"

"Just Shiro, I thought we agreed to be friends last time I saw you."

Seeing the Prince there was shocking, he assumed the male was already inside, listening quietly, learning, only to then discuss his opinions with the King in the privacy that represented the King's cabinet but assuming is one thing no one should ever do. He couldn't do much in his state but shrug and look down, confused as to why the Prince was out there and not inside.

"I apologize, I... Don't think I should address you so carelessly; less with the Lords and King just at the other side of the door."

"Care to join me for a walk then? Unless you're indeed waiting for McClain."

"A walk?... My Prince, you're meant to attend the council's meeting, it is your duty to be there and learn as much as possible. Opposite to what you must be thinking Lance isn't someone whose company I enjoy, on the contrary, the further the better."

"Not what I expected, I thought you were friends once more... And not today; something else is being discussed and I'm not allowed to go in. Would you then join me for that walk, knowing that it wouldn't keep me from my duty, and you wouldn't interfere?"

That something else happening was new, he knew from his father that there was a war going on, but it never affected them, and it was too far away to have a possibility of it being the matter discussed at the moment, besides, they were on a neutral position, there was no reason for their land to be threatened, the idea of that happening was absurd.

"Of course, it'd be a pleasure" That and a small smile was enough for both males to start to walk, leaving a room full of worried comments and questions accompanied by a heavy atmosphere behind, unaware of the omen it represented.

As both walked around the castle laughter could be heard, they were having a good time. The small talk and jokes here and there were more than enough for them, the only fact that they could relax and be themselves was more than they could have asked for at the moment, allowing them to know each other better than before, making them forget about time, a walk that was meant to last a few minutes becoming one that lasted pleasant hours.

By the time the sun was setting the Lords started to leave the room, as if on cue the Prince and Keith arrived, the latter bowing slightly at the Prince as a goodbye before heading out of the castle with his father, small secretive smiles exchanged, promising each other to meet and talk some time again.

The road back home was long enough for them to talk, something they always did while enjoying the scenery offered to them, the view of trees and the sky as the wind blew freely while birds sang was a sight worth it.

"Keith... I need you to promise me something" For once, his father sounded worried, suddenly it appeared as if the man had aged a decade in mere seconds, the air became heavy and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees.

"Father?... Are you all right? Is there something I should be aware of?"

"In time, my boy, in time; but for now I need you to know that no matter what you're a Kogane, and as one, you shall behave. I need you to promise me something. Can you do that?" The man looked at the boy, his boy, the one he saved years ago and that now was one step away from becoming a man. In all honesty, the man was scared, his time was running out, slipping away from him yet he couldn't do much to help his boy, only saddening him. "Do what's right, let justice guide you through the right path, and never let the anger blind you. You come from fire, Keith, and it'll be your greatest weapon, but don't let it consume you." The boy seemed confused after those words, but Lord Kogane smiled softly at him, in his eyes, Keith was still a sweet child, one that didn't have the childhood he deserved, one whose past seemed to be cursed and surrounded by death, but he didn't need to know that, not yet.

Keith looked at his father as the man galloped ahead and away, concerned, but mostly confused. Fire? It didn't make sense, but it did make him feel unease, making him wonder if it had something to do with the nightmares he had been having lately. He frowned, thinking about it before following; the more he thought about it the less it made sense. Sure, he'd always do what was right, that's how he was raised, that's how he was expected to behave and how he'd behaved since he was a child. When it became too much Keith dropped it, galloping until he was back at his household before stopping by the stable, dismounting and letting his horse be taken away, finally heading to his room.

Fire was the last thing he needed to think about, fire was all that reigned in his dreams, and fire was at the moment his biggest fear. He tried to process it, tried to let it sink to understand it or get rid of what Lord Kogane said, but it was useless, so he ran out of his room and away, unaware of the eyes that watched him carefully from a window, eyes that prayed for his well-being, closing for a mere second in which the young man disappeared for the rest of the day. 


End file.
